ABSTRACT: Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Washington University School of Medicine (WUSM) Diabetes Research Center (DRC) provides the structure for effective and efficient operation and maintenance of the DRC in compliance with NIH and University guidelines. The Administrative Core encompasses the roles of the Director, Co- Director, Associate Directors, Internal and External Advisory Committees, and the Program Manager. Its aims are to: 1) Provide organization and leadership; 2) Provide management and oversight, including the allocation of funds; 3) Sponsor activities to enhance communication; and 4) Foster the environment for diabetes and metabolism research at WUSM. To accomplish these aims we have assembled leaders in diabetes research at WUSM who are committed to the mission of NIDDK and the success of the DRC. Each of these individuals has been involved in leading the DRC during the past funding period. The accomplishments of the DRC outlined in this renewal application attest to the dedication and skill of this leadership group and the successful design of the administrative plan.